Star Wars Life, on an Everyday Basis
by Alexa Wessner
Summary: 2nd chapter up! This takes place when the Luke and Leia are two. Padme, Obi, the twins, & Anakin buy a house. In this chapter they all decide to get jobs. Even the twins. What will happen? Read please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars. I am not making any money off of this so please don't sue me!  
  
Star Wars Life, on an Everyday Basis  
  
A/N- Okay, setting is Luke and Leia are two. Padme` and Anakin are moving into their "Dream House" with the twins and Obi-Wan.  
  
"Look kids! It's the house we've always wanted!" Cried Padme` to her children. She pointed to their new home which they had put on lay-away for a couple of years. It was a small shack like house, resembling the shed of an average backyard. It was very crummy looking too. All the paint was chipping off due to weather and the edges of the poorly glued on wood was all jagged and sharp. It was perfect! Just the size to fit all five of them, plus three guest!  
  
"Um, wait a second, there's only three single size cots." Said Obi- Wan, just realizing that maybe five was too much to fit in this Rut-Hut.  
  
"Oh no problem," answered Anakin," Me and Padme`..."  
  
"Padme` and I!" Corrected Obi-Wan as he rudely interrupted.  
  
"Anyway," continued Anakin," Padme` and I can share a cot and so can Luke and Leia. And you can sleep outside. Then the last cot can be used for a guest!"  
  
"You mean I live here and I don't get a cot, but a guest does!" Obi- Wan spat out madly.  
  
"Careful, Obi, Hate leads to the dark side." Said Anakin in a mimicking tone like a brat. Obi-Wan got so angry with Anakin, he slapped him across the face. "Ow!" Said Anakin like a wounded chinchilla.  
  
"Daddy!" Cried Luke! " You hurt my daddy! I hate you Obi-Wan Kanobi!"  
  
"Luke, you can talk!" Cried Padme`.  
  
Leia added, "Yeah, mom, we're two, we both can talk, it's not like freakin' Rugrats." By now all the adults in the room were staring in amazement at these child prodigies. Both Luke and Leia started doing Acrobats, started fluently speaking Scandinavian, started doing complex math problems that even Einstein couldn't do, started playing full two handed symphony Mozart songs on the piano, and started singing opera.  
  
Thirty minutes later Obi-Wan started to redeem his shock and said," Wow." They all remained in shock until five in a half-hours later. Then the bill came on the house! What will happen next? Will they be able to pay the bill? Will the twins enter a freak show? Guess you have to find out next chapter. 


	2. Job Search

Star Wars Life on an Everyday Basis  
  
"Honey!" Screetched Padme`. The bill's for 43 bucks, and we only have 12!  
  
"So?" Replied Anakin.  
  
"Get a job!" Padme` demanded.  
  
"You get a job!" Anakin demanded back.  
  
"No, both you and Obi are getting jobs, and I'll watch the kids!" Padme screamed back. Anakin agreed, and Padme picked up Obi-Wan and Anakin and threw them both into their crappy car and told them to drive some where that had job openings.   
  
Padme` got some cardboard boxes and scotch-tape and made a stage on her small front lawn. She threw Luke and Leia onto the stage and made them do tricks. Someone walking by threw a nickle at them. Padme` was so happy because now she had 5 cents to buy the new clogs (shoes) she wanted. Clogs were very expensive. A few other people threw nickles and dimes also, so by the end of the day, they raised 13 cents.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin drove around for a while looking for a place to work. They decided they could both at the CVS drug store and compete for who can afford the most drugs. The manager decided to hire Obi-Wan, but not Anakin.  
  
"Hey, why don't I get hired?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Because you don't have a beard." The manager replied.   
  
"Oh." stated Anakin. So over the next few days, Anakin grew a beard down to his ankles, and Obi-Wan raised a lot of money for them to pay all of the bills, buy clogs, and furniture. But Obi-Wan still wasn't allowed to buy a cot. Anakin was then hired too, because he had a beard.  
  
"Honey, why do you have a beard?" Padme` Asked.  
  
"Because otherwise I couldn't work at CVS." Anakin answered.  
  
"Oh. Well, why did you grow it to the floor?" Padme asked.  
  
Anakin, sounding a little irratated responded, "I didn't grow it to the floor, I grew it to my ankles!" Padme` gave up on tourchering Anakin and went back to making spare change with Luke and Leia.  
  
Outside While Luke and Leia preformed speaking french while juggling hot flames, this strage beardless guy walked by. "Excuse me Ma'm." The guy said. "But would you want these kids in a real circus show?"  
  
"I guess." Padme` replied.  
  
"Good because I can take both of them ino my circus acts. I'll pay you ten dollars an hour per kid."  
  
Padme` was over joyed and agreed.   
  
The next few days Luke and Leia worked hard, tackling lions, jumping through rings of fire, eating fire, eating hot lava, sticking hot pokers through their skin, eating razor sharp barb-wire, etc.  
  
Obi-Wan, Padme`, and Anakin, came to watch the twins preform. "Don't you think this is kinda dangerous?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Padme` and Anakin exchanged glances and said, "No." Allof a sudden, the rabid lion Luke was tackling, bit off his hand! What will happen? Will Luke bleed to death? Will he get a fake hand? Will his dad cut the other hand off? Find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
